Only For You
by NateMate
Summary: Love can be complicated, especially for teenagers in high school. Kate is head cheerleader, and Humphrey is a football star who isn't able to be on the football team. Humphrey is in love with Kate and she likes him too, but she keeps him on the hook. However, he may get tired of waiting! Rated M for violence and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, if you haven't read the final chapter of Escape To Hell, I started a thing where I put song lyrics at the end of a chapter, and whoever can tell me who sings that song first gets a shoutout. No one won the last one, but the song Was B.Y.O.B. by System Of A Down, now on with the story!

Chapter 1: New Love

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to a blaring alarm. "Fucking school." I muttered under my breath. I rose from my bed, and looked around my room. All of my things were in order, the speakers on the shelf above my TV, gun safe locked to the left of my bed, and my Humphrey Falcon name tag on my dresser was fine, but something seemed off.

"Ally! Have you been in my room?" I yelled. "No, why would I be in your room?" She said, clearly lying.

"You don't think I know you're lying voice by know sis?" I asked her. "Ugh fine, you're too Damn smart for your own good." She said, walking into my room and handing me my laptop.

"Haha, see." I said hugging her. "Well, we gotta get ready Humphrey." Ally said. "Then get the fuck out." I replied sarcastically. I really didn't want to go to school today, I had to deal with Barf, or Garth the captain of the football team.

He was the reason everyone thought I was a loser, he didn't let me on the team. I was in advanced classes, so he assumed I was a nerd, even though I'm stronger than him, and the worst part was he had the girl of my dreams… Kate.

I hated him with everything I had. I walked out of my room and headed towards the shower. I put my iPod on shuffle and jumped in.

"Hey kids? Do I have your attention?" My radio started playing Avenged Sevenfold. "Welcome to the family!" I sang along.

Ally poked her head into the bathroom. "Hey you should try singing in public." She said. I turned bright red, realizing she heard me. "Ally! Get out!" I yelled. "Sorry, I was just walking by when I heard your-" She tried to say, before I interrupted her. "Out!" I yelled again.

She left quickly after that. "Sometimes I wonder about her." I mumbled to myself.

The song was over and another played. As soon as I heard the tune I knew it was Seek and Destroy by Metallica.

I jammed out to that for a while, and when it was over I got out of the shower. I walked over to my room, still humming Seek and Destroy. I dried myself off, and grabbed some clothes. I put on my Five Finger Death Punch shirt, and some regular navy blue jeans. My steel toe boots were on the floor next to my bag.

I began putting my steel toes on, but Ally called me from downstairs. "Hey Humphrey! I need your help, I'm too short to grab the waffle iron!" Ally was pretty short, even though she was in her Junior year of high school.

She stood about 5' 4", While I stand about 6' 7". I was in my senior year at Jasper High, and so far it was pretty shitty.

Garth and his friend Candu threatened to beat me up if I ever talk to Kate, even though I know I could take both of them on, knowing krav maga, and also knowing most pressure points. Not to mention I'm like the most built person at our school.

No one notices this though, they don't care to get to know me. The only person that has even bothered is Kate, and Garth forced her to stop.

I only have four friends: Hutch, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. "Today will be better." I said to myself as I walked downstairs.

"What the hell do you need the waffle iron for?" I asked Ally, knowing there wasn't enough time to make waffles.

"I want to make waffles." She stated with some annoyance. "Ugh, of course you do. There's not enough time for waffles." I said. "Ugh. I just want some waffles." She groaned. "Just go get in the shower, and grab yourself a pop tart." I ordered.

"Fine." She said clearly annoyed. "Sometimes she acts like a child." I said to myself. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I grabbed the orange juice, poured myself a glass, and put it back.

I sat down in the living room, sipping my orange juice while watching Friends. When I was done with my orange juice, I walked into the garage, and sat down on my weight set. I put two 45 pounders on, and started lifting with no trouble at all.

Ally came into the garage and chuckled. "What?" I asked confused. "You're only doing the 45's, I thought you were stronger than that." She joked. "Shut up and get in the car." I said getting up.

We walked over to my dad's car he left to us after… that day.

*Flashback*

Ally, Dad, and I were walking down the road to the mini-mart to get some drinks. I was fifteen, and ally was fourteen. I don't remember what we were talking about, but I do remember what happened next. A black Chevy Tahoe pulled up next to us on the street, and three men got out.

They carried Sig Sauer P226's, and were most likely from some sort of gang, trying to rob rich targets like my father. They made their way to my dad, quickly and with sporadic movements. I was skinny and weak at the time, but I attempted to disarm one of the thugs anyway.

I leaped forward and grabbed his gun, pulling it towards me, but pointing it towards him. I got the gun, but he hit me and I dropped it. I was on the ground, and all I heard was a shot, doors slam, and tires screeching.

I got up, and looked around, distorted. When I finally realized what was going on, I focused on Ally lying on the ground, out cold. I grabbed my Iphone, and dialed 911. I then looked to my left, and what I saw still haunts me to this day.

My father was on the ground, lifeless, with blood oozing from his chest. I ran to him, shocked at the sight of him so helpless. He was the one that always protected and helped us… Now it was my turn to help him, and I couldn't.

He died before I could even put my hand over his wound. The ambulance arrived, and I picked up Ally and put her on the stretcher.

That day is the reason I am so strong, I need to protect Ally if that ever were to happen again.

*End Flashback*

I got in my dad's red and black '69 Camaro Z28, and started the engine. It's LSX 454R engine roared to life. My dad only had a Small Block in it, but I put the LS in. Now it can generate over 1,000 horsepower to the street.

Ally and I got in, and I opened the garage door. The next thing I saw took my breath away. Kate was driving by in her 1968 Dodge Dart. That car gave me a chance to talk to Kate. She asked me for help, because she didn't know how to tune her Hemi V8 in.

Garth quickly put a stop to that. I was in her garage helping her out and he came in screaming about her cheating. He punched me, and threw me out of the door before I could do anything about it.

As I watched Kate drive by, she waved to me, which made my heart skip a beat. "What are we waiting for?" Ally asked. "Go race her! Show her Chevy is better than Dodge!" Ally yelled. "Alright, let's go!" I said, pulling out of the garage and drifting around the corner.

Kate was stopped at a light. "Perfect." I said to myself. I pulled up next to her and rolled my window down, as she did the same. "Wanna race?" I asked slyly. "Hell yeah!" Kate said. "You're cute little Chevy could never match up to my Dodge!" She gloated. "We'll see about that. We go on the light! And we stop at the next one!" I yelled confidently. I had no trouble talking to girls, especially Kate.

The light suddenly turned green, and I floored it. First turned to second, second to third, and third to fourth. I looked at the speedometer, and it read, "301 MPH." I looked back at kate, and she was about forty feet behind me, and losing ground. I hit the light, and slowed down.

I pulled back around and waited for Kate. "Holy Shit Humphrey! What the Hell is in that thing?" She asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"Come on over sometime, and I'll show you." I said in a friendly tone. "Sorry Humph, but if Garth finds out…" She said, sliding a finger across her throat, imitating a knife.

"Why don't you dump that dumb bitch?" I asked, fed up with his bullshit. "You know it's not that simple, he's the quarterback, and I'm the head cheerleader… we're like meant to be together." She said sadly. "Well, if it weren't for your boyfriend, Douchebag McFucknugget, I'd be quarterback instead." I muttered incoherently.

"What?" She asked. "Oh… uh… you're boyfriend's a douche." I told her reluctantly. "Oh… well he's nicer when you get to know him." She said pulling away, clearly pissed off. "Yeah, I'm sure he fucking is." I growled, gripping the wheel tightly, and taking off.

I hit a corner before the school and drifted around it. "Dude calm down, I know you're pissed but seriously." Ally said, as I always drove recklessly while I was angry. "Fine… but I have to do something about Garth. He treats her like fucking shit, and I won't have it… If he so much as lays a hand on her in front of me I'll fucking kill him." I stated bitterly. "I can tell you mean that bro." Ally said, partially in fear.

"Well yeah I mean it, he's the reason everyone thinks I'm just a low-life burnout." I grumbled. "Well at least you have Hutch, Salty, Shakey and Mooch." Ally said, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, those guys are awesome." I said.

"Speak of the devil!" I said, pointing towards three wolves as we pulled into the parking lot at school.

Alt and I got out of the car and started towards them. "Sup Humphrey?" Shakey yelled to me. "Ahh, same ol' same ol'." I said, leading a very boring life. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were some of my best friends, but my actual best friend was Hutch Stevens. We knew each other since Pre-K, and half of a year after I moved to Jasper from Bakersfield, his parents moved here too. These guys were the only good thing about being a burnout. Hutch was a wide-receiver on the football team, because Garth thought he would join his group of douchebags, but Hutch was better than that. He plays the games and goes to practice, and he hates Garth. He's too good for Garth to get him kicked off the team, so he has to deal with him.

"Hey fuckface!" Hutch said jokingly from behind me. "Hey dickwad!" I said, turning around to bump his fist. "Y'all are fucked up." Ally said in an odd southern accent. "What in the fuck was that accent?" I asked her. "It's a southern drawl. Duh." She said. "Are you from the south?" I asked sarcastically. "Well no but-" "Then no southern accent!" I joked. "You're seriously no fun." She retorted. "Yeah, I know." I said, and everyone laughed.

"Well if it isn't the biggest losers in school." Someone said from behind us. "Oh if it isn't barf." I said to his face. "You better watch your tongue kid." Said Candu, one of Garth's asshole followers. Salty saw Hutch getting angry, and he pulled out his phone and started recording. "You better watch your fucking tongue douchebag!" Hutch said.

He grabbed Candu by his shirt and pushed him to the ground. "That's it, you're fucking dead!" Candu yelled, jumping at Hutch. I got in front of Hutch, and Candu ran straight into me. He fell down, particularly because he wasn't a large individual, and I was huge.

"The fu-" He attempted to say, but I picked him up by his shirt, and I lifted him about a foot off the ground. "Now get the fuck out of here, before I kick all of your asses!" I yelled at them.

"Let's go boys." Garth said, turning around and walking away. "Too bad your girlfriend isn't here to see how much of a pussy you actually are!" I yelled at him. He turned around, literally snarling.

"Say that to my face Motherfucker!" He said. "Ok, because I guess I just said it to your foot a minute ago!" I retorted. "I… Um… Fuck you!" He said, then turned and walked with his group.

"Haha! That dumbass couldn't even think of something to say." Hutch said. "Yeah, I just wish Kate was here to see how much of a douchebag he is." I told him, as we started walking together. Hutch and I were best friends, and we told each other literally everything. Who we liked, who we hated, and who we dated. He'd been dating Kate's sister, Lilly Simmons since eighth grade, and I had only one girl on my mind since I moved here… Kate.

She was head of the cheer squad, a volleyball MVP, and the most beautiful girl in school.

As we walked into school, the first bell rang. "See you two later!" Shakey said, walking to his homeroom with Salty and Mooch. Ally headed to her own homeroom as well. Hutch and I headed to homeroom, with Mr. Allen. We walked in the door, and were greeted with the two most beautiful girls in the school. However, one had a happy face, and the other was wearing a scowl.

Lilly hugged Hutch and kissed him, and Kate gazed at me with anger. I was very confused at her expression, but before I could ask, she stormed up to me.

"What the fuck Humphrey?!" She yelled. "Whoa Kate, calm down." I said, extremely confused. "I'm not gonna calm down! You and your friends ganged up on Garth!" She accused. "Clearly you've only had Garth's side of the story." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Hold on." I said, and I pulled out my phone. I brought up my "Messaging" app, and texted Salty.

"Dude can You send me that vid of the fight?" I sent. All I got back was the video.

"Thanks." I texted back.

"No prob." Was all he sent back.

"Here look." I said to Kate, handing her my phone. As the video ended, she had a new expression. She hugged me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Humphrey! I should have believed you." She said, pulling out of the hug.

"I have some thinking to do." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, and walking out of the room. I held my cheek and turned to Lilly and Hutch. They both knew about my crush, because they were my best friends.

"I'm never washing this cheek again." I said jokingly. Lilly giggled and Hutch started laughing. "Holy fuck dude, you're in!" Lilly said, slugging my arm.

Little did we know, Garth watched the entire thing from the doorway.

The bell rang, and me and Hutch walked to our first class, Chem II. Lilly split up from us in third hall, going into her Trig class. We walked up to fourth hall, and I watched as Kate went into class in front of us.

We walked in and I sat by Hutch in the back row. Kate waved to me and sat in front of us. Just then Mr. Adams walked in.

"Hello class! Today we will be learning about calcium carbonate reactions, but first you'll be getting new seats!" He said happily.

Hutch and I looked at each other. "Shit!" We yelled simultaneously. Kate giggled at our outburst. "I guess we're not all happy about the seat change." Mr. Adams joked.

"Clearly." A girl I had never seen before said, smiling mischievously. I leaned over to Hutch as Mr. Adams took attendance. "Hey, who is she?" I said, pointing at the mystery girl. "Stephanie Evans?" Mr. Adams called, and she raised her hand. I noticed she had a Patriots bracelet on. "I guess you have your answer." Hutch replied.

"She's pretty cute." I said to Hutch. "Dude, Kate's the one for you! And you know that." He replied. "Yeah, but if she doesn't want me, I have to move on eventually." I said. "You have a point." He agreed.

"Alright, now for your new seats." Mr Adams said. He started reading off names from his list.

"Kate and Hutch." He called.

"Humphrey and Stephanie." He called pointing to a desk in the back, and Stephanie shot me a grin.

I got up and walked to the desk and sat down. "Whats up? I'm Humphrey." I said holding out my hand for a handshake. She took my hand and smiled. "Hi I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph." She said. "Steph… that's a cute name." I flirted. "Aww thanks! Humphrey's a cute name too." She said, turning bright red.

"Well the cute name fits the cute girl." I said. "Well, you're pretty cute too." She said, getting a little more comfortable in her chair. "I know this is a long shot and we just met, but do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow night, then maybe some dinner?" I asked, assuming I'd be shot down. "Yeah, dinner and a movie sound great!" She said. "Alright, it's a date!" I said.

Kate's POV

I listened in on Humphrey talking to the new girl, and he asked her out. I couldn't believe it, he finally got a girl but for some reason, I was jealous. But why? I had a boyfriend… but not a good one. I looked away, my jealousy turning to anger.

A/N: So that's the first chapter! I'm very passionate about this story, and It will be coming out possibly more than "A New Life." Tell me what you think will happen next! So here are the song lyrics, first person to tell me who sings them and what the song is gets a shoutout!

Lyrics:

My mother was a tailor

She sewed my new blue jeans

My father was a gamblin' man

Down in Sin City

Now the only thing a gambler needs

Is a suitcase and a trunk

And the only time he's satisfied

Is when he's on a drunk


	2. Chapter 2 - Disasterpiece

A/N: Hey guys, I loved writing this. So here's another chapter… I'm gonna do another chapter of "A New Life" after I'm done with this chapter.

Also a huge shoutout to AlphaOmega-Fan321! He is one of my favorite authors, so go check out his stories! He actually is writing one of my ideas and I can't thank him enough!

Favorite Review:

Dawn walker wolf

As long as garth doesn't get on top of Kate, or any guy for that matter, then this might get interesting

Now on with with the story!

(This Chapter's title is actually the title of a song by Slipknot. Give it a listen!)

Chapter Two: Disasterpiece

Humphrey's POV

I couldn't believe I just asked Steph out! I was shaking from the feeling of liking a girl other than Kate. But still, it was Kate… I love her so much! But I can't wait for her forever, I have to move on.

"Hello." Steph said, catching me by surprise. "What?" I asked, completely caught off guard. "Ya kinda spaced out there for a minute." She said cutely. "Oh shit, sorry about that… I do that from time to time." I said and laughed.

"Well as long as you know." She said and chuckled. "So how about tomorrow night for our date?" I asked her. "That sounds great!" She replied. "Alright, I'll see you around 6:30?" I asked. "Yeah, 6:30 is good." She said.

"Alright class let's get started!" Mr. Adams said. Just as this happened the bell rang.

"Ha!" Hutch and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed again. I got up and began walking out and Hutch joined me.

"So how'd it go with the new girl?" He asked. "We got a date tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "Shit dude, that's awesome!" He said. "Yeah, dinner and a movie." I told him. "But what about Kate? She might break up with Garth." He said, his eyebrow cocked.

"Dude, I can't wait forever, if she breaks up with Garth by Friday, I'll ask her out, but if not… I'll be with Steph." I said. "Well shit." Hutch said.

Hutch's POV

I have to tell Kate what he just said. But will she do it? She loves him, but can she break up with Garth to be with him? I have no idea. But I have to tell her.

Humphrey's POV

Hutch and I reached our next class, Trig. I hated math with a passion, but I was good at it, so I had to deal with it.

I walked to the door, and before I entered I witnessed something that boiled my blood. Garth was hitting on Steph. Not only was he trying to cheat on Kate, but he was trying to get the only other girl I liked.

"Motherfucker." I muttered and started to move towards them. "Huh? Oh shit." Hutch said as he ran after me. "Don't do anything you are gonna regret." He said as he caught me. "Oh I'm not gonna regret this." I said as I walked toward Garth menacingly. "Hey fucker! She's spoken for." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Wow, little pussy Humphrey got a girlfriend!" Garth yelled. "Hit me then Garth, if I'm such a pussy, hit me!" I yelled at him. He stood still, not expecting me to prove he was the real pussy. "Well come on, if I'm such a pussy you'll beat me up." I said, taunting him further. "Fine I'll prove you're a fucking pussy!" Garth yelled, and threw a punch.

I moved to the side with ease and he punched the locker full force. "Gah! Shit!" He yelled, clutching his hand. I knew there were no cameras in this hall, and Garth wouldn't tell a teacher because he'd be suspended as well, so I retaliated.

I threw a punch, and struck him in the jaw, and before he could even recover, I put him in a chokehold. He struggled to get free, and I tightened my hold on his throat. "Who's the pussy now barf!?" I yelled, spinning around and throwing Garth by his throat into a locker. He slammed on the floor and looked back up, his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I am." He said, and he got up to run away, but I stopped him. "So are you gonna leave me and my friends alone?" I asked. "Yeah fine, now let me go." He ordered. I complied and released him. He ran down the hall, head down.

"I think I made him cry!" I said, turning around to see Hutch, Steph, and the one who always takes my breath away… Kate. It was never Steph, I was and still am in love with Kate. "Thank you so much!" Kate exclaimed, hugging me. "For what?" I asked.

"I watched that whole thing. I saw him flirting with her." She said, glaring at Steph. "I-I didn't know he was flirting." Steph said innocently. "That's how Garth flirts, he gets really close to you and tells you you're cute and stuff." Kate explained. "I'm so sorry…" Steph said. "It's fine, as long as you didn't know." Kate said. "Oh, I'm Kate by the way." She added. "Hi, I'm Steph." Steph said, holding out her hand. Kate took it reluctantly.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" I asked her. "Yeah, sure." She replied. We walked over to the other side of the hall and stood next to some lockers.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked me. "Well I need to tell you something." I said. "Ok, what is it?" She asked, making her confused face. "Goddamnit, she is so fucking cute." I thought, but said something different. "Well, I reall-"

*Beep Beep Beep*

The fire alarm went off. "Fuck! Fire drill!" Kate said, frowning. We walked back over to the group, and I pulled Steph aside. "Hey, I can't go out with you… I'm so sorry… but I love Kate." I said, expecting to be slapped or maybe kicked in the nuts.

"Humphrey, I understand… I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you… You're meant to be." Steph said. "Well, I thought there would be a lot more slapping and ball kicking than that." I said. "Well, no… I actually found someone too, his name is Shakey." She admitted. "No shit, Shakey Thomas?" I asked. "Yeah, Do you know him?" She asked. "Yeah, we're actually really good friends. I could set you up." I offered. "Really? You'd do that?" She asked. "Hell yeah! Even though we aren't gonna date doesn't mean we can't be friends." I said.

"Thank you so much!" She said. "No problem!" I said, and smiled. She hugged me. And we started walking towards our group again.

"So what were you gonna tell me Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Uh, well… I honestly don't remember." I lied. "Well, if you remember, make sure you let me know." Kate said, clearly disappointed.

The bell sounded, signaling us to go back inside. I walked next to Kate, desperately wishing I was with her.

When we got back into the building, Hutch, Kate and I walked into Trig class, with Mrs. Dobbs. "Alright class, we have fifteen minutes left! Let's get started." She said, very nasally. "Shit, I don't wanna do anything today." I whispered to Kate. She laughed out loud and clutched her mouth, realizing what she did.

"Is something funny?" Mrs. Dobbs asked. "N-no I-I mean, not like… oh forget it." Kate said, putting her head down. I stifled a laugh. "Well, then why did you laugh?" She asked. "I don't know." She said solemnly. Mrs. Dobbs walked away, and Kate glared at me. "Dickhead." She said, smiling and slugging my shoulder. I just smiled at how cute she was when she was mad.

After fifteen minutes of notes, the bell sounded for third period. I stretched my legs and got up. Kate and Hutch shuffled over to me. "See ya later Humphrey." Hutch said. He had World Geography next period, but Kate and I had AP French. (AP: Advanced Placement)

Hutch walked out of the room ahead of us, and went left, while Kate and I went right. We were headed to my locker, which was in the basement right next to the French room.

We turned to corner and saw the double doors that lead downstairs. "So, what did you wanna tell me before?" Kate asked. "Well, I… really think we are gonna have another pop quiz in French today." I lied. "Oh. I was expecting something else." She mumbled. "What were you expecting?" I asked, my eyebrow cocked. "What are you a pilot?" She joked. "Look at my eyebrow, what do you think I am." I quoted. (If you don't get the pilot joke watch "Bill Engvall: 15° Off Cool, you'll laugh your ass off.)

Kate giggled and looked at me, as I stared into her warm amber eyes. I shook it off and started walking again. "So, I'm breaking up with Garth the next time I see him." Kate said out of the blue. "Haha, see you should have taken my advice a while ago." I said and She chuckled. "So the cheer captain is single." I said. "Yeah, kinda weird isn't it?" She said as we turned to corner to the hall with my locker.

"Yeah it is." I said, opening my locker. I grabbed my books for French and Computer Programming. "Alright, let's get going." I said, walking to the French room.

We walked in, and saw Mr. Tupman in the front of the room. He smiled and waved at us. Mr. Tupman "Tup" was one of my favorite teachers.

"Sup Tup?" I asked. "Ah not much, y'all have a pop quiz today, haha!" He said. He was from Texas, but he moved here for more money. "See told you." I said to kate. "When are people gonna realize you're always right?" Tup said.

"Yeah, he really is." Kate agreed, as everyone else came into the classroom.

*Forty boring minutes later*

The bell finally rang for fourth period, and I walked out of the class with Kate. Fourth period was my study hall, with Kate Lilly and Hutch… and Barf.

"Can I hang with you guys today? I don't wanna see Garth." Kate asked."Sure, we usually meet up here." I said.

Hutch, Lilly and I usually meet up downstairs and Kate goes to find Garth, but given the circumstances, she's gonna be part of our group now. I spotted Lilly and Hutch coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. "Hey Humphrey, Hey Kate!" Lilly said happily. "Are you hanging with us today?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, I'm done with Garth." Kate admitted. "Good, I hate him." Lilly said.

"I really don't feel like dealing with Mrs. Spay today, do you guys wanna skip study hall?" I asked. "Hell yeah." Lilly and Hutch said at the same time. "Lilly, do you skip often?" Kate said, kind of like a mother. "Kate, loosen up. You've never skipped class before?" I asked.

"Well, uh no." She said nervously. "Well, we're gonna pop your cherry!" Hutch said, and we all chuckled. "We gotta stick to first and fourth hall, and the gym. There are no cameras there, and only one hall monitor." I said, smiling.

"Okay, let's go to the gym, it should be empty." Lilly said. "Ok." We agreed. We began walking towards the gym, turning left and taking the long way through first hall to avoid cameras.

"So are you gonna make your move on Kate soon?" Lilly whispered to me. "Yeah, actually I was gonna do it when we get to the gym, by I think I may do it sooner." I told Lilly. She squealed in joy. "Go do it now!" She whispered. "Alright. I will." I said, and walked over to Kate.

"So, I've been thinking, and I reall-"

*Bang*

*Bang*

Two shots rang out somewhere in the school, and we hit the deck. I looked up and saw the person who fired them was nowhere around, and I got up.

"Let's get to the gym, they'll have compound bows and stuff to fight back with." I whispered. I got up, and got into a full on sprint towards the gym.

Once I got in the doors, I waited for the rest of us to get in and we jammed to doors with a filing cabinet.

"I never thought this would actually happen." Kate said, sitting down and laying her head on Lilly.

"So what do we do?" Hutch asked me. "Come here." I said. "Alright, we need to get in here, this is where the bows are." I said as I checked the door. It was locked. "Fuck." I murmured. I yanked on the handle again, but nothing happened.

I threw my shoulder into the door multiple times, but it didn't budge. Just then the loudspeaker came on.

"Shooter on the second floo-"

*Bang*

"This is our school now. And don't think about running out whip I'm in the main office, because there are more of us. And if you don't believe me, think about anyone you've ever bullied or beat up for no reason, and there you have it." He said. "We have a list of people we want to kill, so if turn them over, you can leave without a hole in your head! Here's the list: Garth Harris, Candu Burg, Hutch Steven, Humphrey Falcon, Kate Simmons, Lilly Simmons, and Nic Beyon. We all have our reasons for hating them!" He said. "Click." The loudspeaker shut off.

"Why the fuck are we on that list?" I yelled. "No idea, but we should stay here." Hutch advised. "Yeah we shoul-" I tried to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Guys let us in!" Nic yelled. Inc was a running back on the football team, and he hated Garth with a passion. "Yeah, they're everywhere!" Chris Kelvin yelled. He was the goalie for the soccer team. "Please help us!" Matt Macey yelled. He was Nic's best friend.

I walked over to the door and started pulling the cabinet out of the way. "Wait, what if they are shooters?!" Lilly yelled. "No, I know Nic, he's not a shooter." I said, and Hutch came over to help me with the cabinet. As we pulled it away, we opened the door for them.

They piled into the gym, out of breath and scared. "Did you guys get hit at all? Did they follow you?" Hutch interrogated them. "We were shot at, but not hit." Nic said. "And they didn't follow us." Matt added.

"Alright, we'll stay together." Hutch said. I walked to Kate and sat next to her on the floor. She rested her head on my shoulder, and everyone else came and sat down.

Hours passed, but they seemed like years. Finally, the loudspeaker came on. "Here's some music to keep you all nervous. I know how jocks hate metal." The guy said, and began playing Five Finger Death Punch over the system.

"Ugh, it's hopeless. I might as well give myself up, so maybe you guys can get out." I said."No! You can't!" Kate yelled. "Why not?" I said, standing up. Kate stood up too. "Because this." She said, and She kissed me, full of passion and love. "Alright." Was all I could bring myself to say.

"Chris, come here! I need your help." I said, walking to a tennis net post. "What changed your mind about giving up?" Hutch asked, not having seen the kiss. "I've just been given a reason to live." I said as I disconnected the net from the pole.

"What do you need?" Chris asked. "We're gonna use this as a battering ram to get the bows and bats in that room." I explained. I picked Chris because he was the second biggest person there. "Matt, get on the back of this and help us break the door down!" Chris yelled and we picked up the post.

We brought it to the door and looked at each other. "On three. One, two, three!" I yelled as we struck the door. "Again!" I yelled as we struck the door again and knocked the top hinge off. "One more!" Matt yelled and we gave it one last hard hit, knocking the door off its hinges.

"Yes!" I yelled. I walked into the room and grabbed a bow. It was a sixty pound draw, and I also grabbed a few arrows. Everyone else filed in and grabbed some sort of weapon, bat or bow, even a hammer.

The loudspeaker came on again. "Come on guys, turn yourselves over and your friends will be fine!" A different guy said. "How many of them are there?" Kate asked. "A lot." Was all Hutch said. None of us know how many there are. All we knew is that we were ready now, or as ready as we were are ever gonna be.

"Well, we are gonna have to get going eventually, where are we gonna go?" Lilly asked. "Well, we'll move left to the main office and take that back first, and give everyone hope." I decided for us.

"What do we do if we see someone?" Chris asked. "Me, Nic, and Hutch will try to shoot him, and if we all miss, we charge him with our bats." I explained. "Ok, that's a pretty good plan." He said.

I was ready to fight back, however we had to get a gun to have any chance of survivng. "Who could this guy be?" Nic asked. "Honestly I have no idea, but he's insane." I said. "Yeah! Why would he hate you Humphrey?" Chris said. "Yeah, you're actually a really nice guy." Matt added. "A really nice guy." Kate said, putting an emphasis on really.

"What now?" Hutch asked me.

"Now we go kick some ass."

A/N: So what did you think? Please review and give your predictions! Thank you all for reading, and remember to guess the lyrics!

Lyrics:

Hiding low looking right to left

If you see us coming I think it's best

To move away do you hear what I say

From under my breath

Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak

Somewhere in the town

Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak

So don't you be around

Don't you be around

Tonight there's gonna be trouble

Some of us won't survive

See the boys and me mean business

Bustin' out dead or alive


End file.
